1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an underground mining vehicle, and, more specifically, a vehicle having dual drill booms and a temporary roof support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to mount drill booms on the body of an underground mining vehicle, as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,905. Sometimes the drill boom is mounted on a pedestal which is connected to, or forms a part of, the vehicle body. It is also common to provide a swing jack to swing a drill boom, and the drill head thereon, into a desired position to drill a hole for a roof supporting bolt. One end of the swing jack is generally connected to the vehicle body and the other end connected to the side of the jack.
Frequently, underground mining vehicles are provided with temporary roof supports to brace the roof adjacent a hole, while the hole is being drilled, and until a roof support bolt is received therein. One type of roof support, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,456, has a telescopic column and a cross beam. A hydraulic jack is received inside the telescopic column to raise the beam for support of the roof and to lower the beam after the roof is bolted.